


狐

by Herusa



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 03:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10267205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa
Summary: Tiffany生日快樂~~♡CP：教授！Spock/小狐狸！Jim分級：G聲明：不擁有他們





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silver_glass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_glass/gifts).



> 主要是從臉書某條小狐狸影片裡看到積木的身影ԅ( ¯་། ¯ԅ)

Spock拒絕瓦肯科學院的入學錄取後來到地球的第二個冬天，他一推開門就看到家門前的一個紙箱，裡面有一隻——

 

有一隻奄奄一息的小狐狸？

 

然後他就發現自己撿的是個大麻煩。

～

每天Spock都會準時在7點前回到家，每天都會有一個人拖著身後又長又蓬鬆的尾巴一絲不掛的從屋裡跑出去撲到Spock懷裡。

 

「S~pock~y~~」

 

看吧，Jim也是一如既往的正常運作著。

 

Spock面無表情的單手抱起那隻體型跟成年男人沒分別的狐狸把他安放在沙發上。

 

「Jim，雖然家裡有暖氣，但是在如此寒冷的天氣下不穿衣服那是不合邏輯的。」

 

Jim拉下頭上軟軟的耳朵，眨了眨海藍色的雙眼，不解的歪頭。

 

「你會生病。」Spock想起那時在寒風凜冽之下待了一晚的Jim，就算紙箱裡有一條被子包裹住小狐狸還是難逃被冷風吹得失溫的命運，他再遲一點出門恐怕這條小生命是救不回來了。那時候摸上去冰冷的嚇人的小不點，後來居然會長成一個人類，果然世界上不能用科學解釋的事還是有很多。「可是我有尾巴呀。」Jim抱著自己珍而重之的毛茸茸大尾巴，雙腿蹬在Spock腰上，不知道是否Jim的錯覺，他好像看到Spock翻了個白眼。Spock站起走到房間的衣櫥裡拿出Jim的衣服，細心的披在他身上再將對方圈進懷裡。

 

「Jim，過兩天是你的生日，我已經請好假了。」

 

「我想回去家鄉看看。」

 

「回家鄉？」Spock挑眉，相處幾年以來從來都沒聽過Jim提起關於「家鄉」的任何東西。

 

「嗯！」耳朵聳立，Jim瞇起眼露出尖銳的犬齒微笑，「我記得我小時候看到Yose...mite的牌子，我覺得我來自那裡。」

 

「優勝美地嗎？我們去吧。」

～

變回小狐狸，繫上一條黃色頸圈的Jim興奮的跳上車乖乖坐在Spock的身旁。 窗外的風景隨著越來越接近國家公園而變得更加原始，Jim趴在玻璃窗上甩動尾巴，而Spock此刻所擔心的是，Jim要離他而去了嗎？

 

今天的天氣意外地好，晨光穿過薄薄的一片雲層落到地上，風起了，將雲霧吹散，晴空萬里與Jim閃亮的雙眼相映。

 

小狐狸在湖邊的草地上打滾，皮毛上沾滿碎草，Spock就在不遠處拿出相機拍下這個溫馨的畫面。Jim追著一隻白色的蝴蝶跳來跳去，似有無限的精力需要發洩，待他累了就跑到Spock身邊靜靜的坐下來，看著湖面上的水紋波浪，連時間都彷佛停止了。

 

沉陽將一方的天空染紅，變回人形並披上Spock的袍子的Jim邊喝著暖呼呼的熱茶邊看著開始閃爍的星宿，直到Spock拿起PADD批改學生的作業時他都沒有注意到Jim在凝視自己。

 

「Spocky，我們回家。」Jim主動牽起對方的手。Spock一愣，以為自己聽錯了：「可是你的家不是在這嗎？」

 

在Jim單純的小腦袋聽起來就是Spock想把他扔在這裡，幾顆豆大的眼淚立刻從眼角流下，每一晚都被抱在懷中的畫面從腦中閃過。看見Jim抱著尾巴大哭時Spock就慌了，本應波瀾不驚的眼底掀起浪花，引以為傲的邏輯也不翼而飛。

 

Spock著急的澄清：「Jim我沒有說要扔下你，瓦肯人不說謊。」要一個瓦肯人拋棄自己的t'hy'la怎麼說都說不通，雖然這是不合邏輯的，但Spock還是要感謝神給了他一個靈魂伴侶。

 

小狐狸一臉疑惑的擦乾眼淚，太好了，又可以黏在Spock身邊了。

～

班上的同學都對那個長著狐狸尾巴耳朵，坐在角落睡覺的新同學感到很好奇，唯有教授還是一如既往的冷靜。

 

當然啦，他們也不會知道教授跟那個同學是什麼關係。


End file.
